


Why'd You Carry Me Anyway?

by Mistrazen



Series: Koi Adventures: RP Drabbles [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hakuno carried Kaito, and Kaito tries to make Hakuno smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Carry Me Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU + crossover. 
> 
> Humor Me: I’ll write a funny drabble about our characters

After an odd circumstances of Hakuno trying to pick up a boy she didn’t know, just to see if she could even attempt the feat, the tables had turned upon her. She had let go of him because he began wiggling around and it would be rude to keep him dangling around for so long. She felt a little proud of being able to carry someone, a boy at the least but suddenly the said boy had other ideas in mind. Which included casually carrying her in his arms like a princess. ( _Isn’t this getting a bit boring already…. ? Talk about deja vu for instance_.) He looks strangely proud of the fact he gets to carry her. Then things get a little weird as he realizes at his own behalf for a few couple of minutes, he finally sets her down. Thank goodness, because if he didn’t set her down sooner, she would’ve whacked him. Although, he didn’t really mean to cause any harm… supposedly. Yet as she was set down, her footing seems to betray her as she almost flops over to the ground, but the boy saves her by pulling on to her arm, along with gently steadying her. ( _Such a gentleman._ )

“There you go!” He says this cheekily and his eyes twinkled mischievously as Hakuno managed stand up properly. The girl doesn’t reply back but mostly courteously nods back. She wants to leave fast but the taller boy seemed to want to talk to her more despite of her wanting to leave fast. He laughs at her wanting to for the conversation to end but he was quite insistent in having a conversation. “Hey, don’t leave yet! I mean how could you just leave like that after you just picked me up with such a blank face like that?” Hakuno frowned at the mention of her natural blank expression but doesn’t speak a word, although leaning her head sideways. “….What do you want exactly from me?” The boy looks stunned at her blunt response but recovers with a smile, “Ehhhh!? I thought we could be some kind of friends or something because how we happened to meet! I’m Kuroba Kaito.” She stares at him again and his ridiculous smile and sighed. “Just because I happened to pick you up… now you want to become friends with me?”

     

“That’s partly the reason.” he mutters quietly. He didn’t want to say that the fellow girl had wounded his pride of being a guy, that’s that. Not that he’ll say it out loud for sure. She didn’t seem to laugh at all though, but she sighed giving her name. “I’m Kishinami Hakuno. It’s nice to meet you too, Kuroba.” Totally straight to the point, no smile and folded arms, no laugh. Just as Kaito thought, she didn’t seem like the person who would laugh or smile easily. He wondered if he could get her to laugh once just for him. It would probably a nice sight to see upon her expression. For some reason, Kishinami seems so bland and boring, judging from her entire appearance. Not that he was judging or anything, really. “You’re those no-nonsense type of people aren’t you, Kishinami-chan?” He decides to see how she react and yet again no visible reaction but eyebrows furrowing. (…. Does anyone actually call her -chan or something? It doesn’t seem that way.) She folds her arms more tightly sighing, “What’s with the honorifics?”

“Eh? You don’t like that formal stuff? And I thought girls liked being called -chan or something!” The arm folding turned into tightly grabbing her arm while looking blankly. Despite how blank she was trying to be, it was obvious she was uncomfortable. “I’m not used to that kind of stuff and no one hardly addressed me that way before.” Being the situation before was more of a death match, no one called each other by honorifics. Only Leo did. He was the type who did that… because it was how he was. Her eyes seem almost downcast while holding on more tightly. She’ll definitely have marks afterward. Kaito on the other hand did not like what he saw as the girl kept holding onto her arm tightly and almost so withdrawn. So in order to do something about it, he clapped his hands to get the girl’s attention back on him and not whatever she was gloomy about. It wasn’t a fun feeling when a girl you were talking to became gloomy so suddenly.

“Well! Maybe if we become real friends or something like that, you’ll get used to me calling you Kishinami-chan! What do you think about that?” Another silence between them and Kaito felt weird for even trying hard to start a friendship with a girl who hardly seemed to smile nor laugh. But a rather sudden surprise was held for him, as Hakuno furrowed her brows again and sighed. On her expression was a small queer smile, but Kaito thought it could be a start even though her eyes were dark. “Just like I thought! A smile fits you!” The brunette stared at him again and laughs quietly, “You are kind of unique, Kuroba.” 

“You finally laughed!” he points and folds his arms shaking his head almost in affirmation of something. “I’m going to get you laugh and smile again, Kishinami-chan! You mark my words!”


End file.
